needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Drifter x
Welcome Hi, welcome to Need For Madness Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fixing Hoop page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Admin Rights! I know I should've mentioned this earlier, but anyway, I requested that I adopt this wiki, in order to remove the unneeded stuff off and make it better. Could you help out in this Wiki a bit more often? It's not exactly fun doing it alone... Bookbay Talk 10:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm Admin!? I don't see so. But I'm waiting. So you say we should post hacked NFM tracks? I dunno... Are you referring to the Custom Stages page? Bookbay Talk 02:44, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Combining Pages 1. Yes, Drifter, I already made a page called Custom Tracks. I will put in your track into it, but I will then delete your page (as 2 duplicate pages aren't really worth it). Also, please use formal language when editing the wikia. No offense, but I think "Hello All" should be more used on a talk page. 2. And I like your track! 3. Have you checked out the Need For Madness Facebook page yet? I'm trying to recruit people from there but all the say is that the info here is wrong or something, especially the car stats. Can you go talk to them? 4. I'm posting a blog whether I should be an Admin or not. Check the blog here! Bookbay Talk 03:31, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Mmm! Thanks for the link to your channel. Mine's Wishyut, and the link's here. I see you've subscribed to me! Thanks! I usually go by the name Book1 in Multiplayer. However, I rarely play, and I live on the other side of the world (Thailand) so I doubt we could ever play. Don't worry, I'll be on the lookout for your name! Bookbay Talk 02:10, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for helping out with the Soundtracks I might make you Admin as soon as I get them. can you finish the Soundtrack series? I'm going to create a new series soon. Bookbay Talk 10:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a million Though can you follow my layout and add To every soundtrack? It'll make things easier. Bookbay Talk 08:44, November 27, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!!! I HAVE FINALLY BECOME AN ADMIN!!!!!!! And thanks for helping out with everything, guys. If you think you qualify for Admin Rights, request for them User Blog:Bookbay/Admin requesting! I hope you do ask to be one though Drifter X. You edit here almost every day. Ok then.... Well, the Stunts pages are still in need of creation, and I'm thinking about a new project after this. So can you help complete the Stunts stuff? I'll prepare new stuff like the Featured Article and a new item in the Slideshow (Stunts). Bookbay Talk 02:41, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok... Stunts problem... Please use the "Stunts" Layout for creating further pages. We need all the pages to have the same layout so the Wiki will look nice =). Bookbay Talk 03:38, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin... approved! You are now an Admin! I also gave you Rollback rights. Bookbay Talk 09:10, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Pass on the message to ELKING as well, please I will be away 'till Tuesday, so you manage on your own with ELKING, ok? Please follow the Layout while creating Stunts Pages and don't leave un-formal messages on pages. Make sure no vandalisers attack the wiki... See you! Bookbay Talk 14:33, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Stunts pages Uhh.... The Stunts pages? Bookbay Talk 01:35, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Here.... Stunts Bookbay Talk 10:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Where are you!? You seem less active now. What's wrong?Bookbay Talk 10:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Whereever you may be, let your happiness travel to every person in the world. The love you give will be the boost for everyone, including the people on this Wikia. To celebrate this, let's gather together and edit non-stop today! Merry Christmas, and happy holidays! Bookbay Talk 02:23, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the page, but... I already made a page about it. It's called Need For Madness: Revised and Recharged. So, I'll be taking your videos from that page and put it in the old one. Then, I'm deleting the page. No offense about deleting the page, but thanks for helping out. Next time, search for a page's name first to see if it's there, then create it if it's not. Merry Christmas again! Bookbay Talk 09:59, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry... I've given Radical24 2 days to move all of that info into a blog before deleting it. The other 2 can be deleted. Thanks for informing me. Happy Holidays! Bookbay Talk 10:02, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Well... Not much, only #Various attacks on pages #Fights, people commenting on the Nimi page #New backgroud #A recent blackout to protest SOPA/PIPA #New Slideshow on Home page #New Event (SOPA/PIPA) #Some person on Facebook says AIMGames is better than Wikia. Is it true? Number 7? Do you use AIMGames? Bookbay Talk Stop SOPA! 10:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Help The links are: Radical One and Nimi. I have no links to the users, but their IP's are: 222.153.248.173 and 125.239.118.121 Thanks! Mike458 04:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Great Idea! But, as an Admin, you could also create it. But I've got a question: Why would we create it? To see who are online often? PS. Sir Galaxy is saying he's leaving. Let's talk him back to his senses. Good luck, Bookbay Talk Stop SOPA! 10:42, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Subcategories Ok! I'll do it bit by bit, but I may need some help the first few times we start.